1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card, a card connector and an assembly of the card and connector, and particularly to a memory card adapted to be received in a card connector with correct orientation and the card connector has an ejector mechanism for ejecting the memory card therefrom.
2. The Prior Art
Memory cards have become popular due to the trend of compact size, modularization, and object oriented requirements of modern computers, therefore some appliances such as cellular phones and digital cameras commonly use memory cards for data storage. The PCMCIA standard is used as a guideline for some large-sized memory cards and the related card connectors. Thus, there are existing card connectors having sophisticated ejection mechanisms for ejecting the memory card therefrom. However, for small-sized memory cards and the related card connectors, the ejection mechanism is absent therefore a user can only manually withdraw the memory card whereby the memory card may become damaged. Another problem arising from small memory cards and connectors is noise interference due to insufficient shielding. A further problem is that conventional memory cards are not provided with anti-disorientation means, therefore incorrect directional insertion will cause problems. For example, damage to the memory card or even the card connector may result. Moreover, conventional memory cards do not provide a read/write locking means whereby the memory card can not be protected from unauthorized reading/writing of the memory card. Thus, it is requisite to provide an improved memory card, card connector and assembly thereof to overcome the above problems.